


Проблемы начинаются...

by Heyna



Category: Upgrade (2018), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: AU, Gen, ООС, Современность, антигерои, драббл, кроссовер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyna/pseuds/Heyna
Summary: Эдди понимает что он влип.AU, в котором Стэм вживляется Броку.





	Проблемы начинаются...

**Author's Note:**

> Перезалито с ФикБука. Ну его... на всякий случай.

Эдди понимает что он влип, когда ему становится просто необходима помощь Венома. Проблема была в том, что он «так удачно» избавился от соседства с паразитом как раз на днях. Зная принципиальность симбиота можно было понять – этого носителя он так просто не оставит, но когда должен был появится Веном и издевательски помахать ручкой – Эдди не знал, а в симбиоте он нуждался **_прямо сейчас._**

Проблем у Эдди было невероятно много. Но самая серьёзная на данный момент представляла из себя (в недалекой перспективе) полнейшую инвалидность, неспособность сделать банальное движение, прикованность к постели. И с каждой секундой это недалекое будущее неумолимо приближалось.

** _Где носит Венома, когда он так нужен?!_ **

Интуиция – натренированная за столь опасную жизнь – била во все колокола, когда Эдди соглашался на одну смутную сделку. Сделка включала в себя внедрение одного («очень сомнительного», – мрачно подсказывало шестое чувство.) микрочипа, который становился неким «проводником» между телом Эдди и его мозгом.

Об грабли расшиб Эдди лоб в тот момент, когда сознание микрочипа (если так вообще можно было сказать) подало голос. Искусственный интеллект микрочипа звали Стем, и был бы Эдди не Эдди, не пошутив (пусть даже и нервно) про Венома. У Стема Веном вызывает интерес, но Эдди отмахивается ответом: «Сгинул». Пока Стема удовлетворяет этот ответ.

Порой Броку кажется, что его проблемы подобны лестнице. Каждая ступень – и ситуация всё хуже и хуже. Новая ступень проблем началась с того, что микрочип (как оказалось) производства кого угодно, но только не Stark Industries, владельцу которой приходилось терпеть Брока, по причине важности последнего для наивного Паучка, свято верующего в исправление любого. Эдди смутно помнил название компании, слишком было паршиво Броку в тот момент.

Витиеватая лестница проблем Эдди Брока всё глубже и глубже вела. Всё ниже и ниже. Очередная масштабная проблема Эдди началась с возвращением Венома. Едва свыкнув с новым голосом в своей голове, симбиот великодушно вернулся к Броку.

Эдди хмыкает на уставшее «Нашёл» Венома, и наконец понимает, куда вела лестница. Благодарить за это стоит два чужих сознания, засевших в теле Эдди, и которые явно друг другу не рады, в борьбе за это тело.

А Эдди думает:

«Как же меня всё это достало…»

И Эдди рад, что так думает **_всё ещё он.  
_**


End file.
